


Who Knows What The Truth Is

by gestaltrose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Penetration, Incest, Multi, Sibling Incest, Snowballing, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestaltrose/pseuds/gestaltrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean nearly hits someone on the road.  Porn happens along with plot.  During Mystery Spot, Sam gets sent into the past and meets up with his younger self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knows What The Truth Is

**Author's Note:**

> Vee or lj user aislinn_tredor prompted me in 2008 with - Can I has Dean completely and utterly shellshocked, having naughty, dirty, FILTHY thoughts about ginormous baby brother from the grey tank top pics? Older Sam/Dean first time p0rn optional:) Not exactly what you wanted I think but still there is porn. It is set during Sam's travels alone during Mystery Spot.

Dean rounded the corner in the Impala, he was heading home after a long damn day of nothing. Dad was off, again. Leaving Dean in charge but Dean had got a call from Jack, apparently he had called Dad and Dad had directed him to Dean. Jack had a spirit problem. Easy-peasy salt and burn, or at least it should have been. Searching and searching into the history of the building, hell the area had got him exactly nothing.

Now he was going home after a long day spent searching at the library. Running a little late, he was still hoping to get home before Sam. He was watching the road curve in front of him, the place Dad had found for them was well off the beaten path. Sam was pissed ‘cause he had to walk the half a mile to the end of the driveway every morning to catch the bus but Dean liked it.

The woods were close so he could go and practice shooting without any nosy neighbors calling the cops. He and Sam could spar in the front yard, shirtless and not be bothered with people watching. Turning off the road onto the gravel drive, he gunned it, listening to the Impala roar underneath him.

Then someone came stumbling out of the woods on the side of the drive. Dean stomped on the breaks and the Impala slid sideways before Dean could get her stopped. The guy had collapsed, Dean could see where the car had just missed hitting him and he winced as he got up to the guy. He was wearing a grey wife-beater and blue jeans and his arms and his back were all scratched up.

What the hell was someone doing in these woods? Dean crouched down next to the guy, his disheveled hair was covering part of his face but from what Dean could see he looked kind of familiar. “Dude,” Dean reached out and touched his shoulder and the guy moaned.

Fuck, what was he supposed to do? Dad wouldn’t like it if he took someone back to their place but he couldn’t see just dropping this guy off at the end of the road either. Dean let his eyes roam across the wide expanse of back and down to a very cute ass, the guy stirred and tried to push himself up.

Dean almost gasped out his brother’s name. This guy, he resembled Sam in a creepy way. It was like Sam only older and, he paused again to run his eyes down the body in front of him again, much more filled out.

“What?” the guy said and put his hand to his head where Dean could see a huge knot forming. “Dean?” The man said his name like a prayer and Dean scooted back a bit.

Standing up, Dean took a step back. This was too weird. Looking at where the Impala sat, her door ajar just waiting for him to get in and leave this guy here he considered doing just that.

The guy looked up at Dean from where he was kneeling beside the road. “Dean?” he asked again, disbelief in his voice, and Dean again considered booking for the car. Then the guy went down, his hands clutched to his head. “Oh fuck, not now. Not now.”

“Dude, do you need to go to the doctor?” Dean asked still feeling skittish, half wanting to run and check on Sammy and for some reason wanting to stay and make sure this guy was okay.

“Dean, I need to get to the house.”

Slowly Dean backed to the car, keeping his eyes on the guy the whole time. “Who are you?”

“Sam,” the guy said and then he collapsed back into a heap at the side of the road. Dean groaned. He couldn’t just leave him here. Dean got in the car and backed her up so that she was next to the guy. Helping the guy into the back seat wasn’t easy. He was taller than Dean and outweighed him by quite a bit. There was something familiar about the way he smelled, Dean thought as he got him into the car.

Getting in Dean drove slowly up to the house, his brain going at supersonic speed. There was no way this guy was Sam, his Sam because his Sam was fifteen and all elbows and knees. His hair was cut short and his face was softer. It was almost like this was an older version of his baby brother. How was that possible?

Dean pulled up and Sam, his Sam came tumbling out of the house.

“I was just going to go see what was going on. I heard you heading up here, then you. . .” Sammy shut up as he saw Dean helping someone out of the car. “Who the fuck?”

Dean knew the moment Sam got a good look at the guy. “Dean?” he sounded scared. “He looks like. . .”

“I know, Sam. Just help me get him inside.” Dean nearly sighed with relief as Sam took some of the stranger’s weight. They got him in and onto the overstuffed plaid couch that came with this place.

“Dean?” Sam, his Sam said quietly after they got the other guy settled. “What?”

Dean stalked to the kitchen, Sam following. “I don’t know, Sam. He stumbled out of the woods and I almost hit him. Something happened to him before because he came out looking like that,” Dean waved his hand towards the other room.

Sam sat down at the kitchen table. “But how?”

Dean shrugged and got a washcloth. The guy, whoever he was, needed to be cleaned up. No one would have septic wounds while he was around. “Get some ice for his head, and some aspirin,” he directed Sam and headed back in the other room to deal with their ‘guest’ while Sam was busy.

Setting a pot of warm water on the floor Dean dipped the washcloth and began to clean the guys back. Dean just couldn’t think of him as Sam because then he’d have to deal with the fact that he was sporting a hard on for his baby brother. God, but this guy’s arms were massive. The wounds seemed to just be where he could see. He had looked under the wife-beater and his back was clean, though there was a large scar, that if Dean judged correctly was a knife wound. That must have almost killed him.

Something twisted inside Dean at the thought of Sam getting hurt like that and Dean stood up. “Dean?” the guy murmured again. “Is it really you?” It sounded like the guy was going to cry, he turned his head and looked right at Dean. “It’s not fair,” he said.

“What isn’t?” Dean asked and looked towards the kitchen where he could hear Sam.

“You’re. . .” he said and then stopped and shook his head murmuring something that Dean didn’t catch.

Dean felt like he was in the Twilight Zone. Then Sam came out of the kitchen and the two of them stared at each other. It was like some weird dream. Sam ignored Dean and walked over to the guy on the couch.

“Yeah,” the guy said.

“What?” Sam asked.

“You were going to ask me if I was really you and yeah I am.”

Sam shot a look at Dean that said the guy was right. Sitting up, the guy, _Sam_ if his Sam was to be believed, held his hand to his head. Sammy held the ice pack out to Sam. Sam took it and held it to his head. “No, I’m not some shape changer or mind reader, either. I know because I remember. I remember being you.”

Their hazel eyes met and held. Dean stood still; almost afraid to breathe the tension in the room had just gone up exponentially. Sam nodded at Sammy and Dean watched with surprise as Sam, his Sam moved in closer, much closer. If Dean didn’t know better he would have thought that they were going to kiss.

Then Sammy dropped to his knees between the other Sam’s legs, and Dean most definitely did not squeak. He gasped, yeah gasped that was it. Dean’s mouth hung open as they slowly moved toward one another. This was the hottest thing he had ever seen.

Watching as they communicated without words; a raised eyebrow here, a small shrug there and then they were kissing. Dean had to grab his cock through his jeans because he had just about come. Fuck.

Then Sam whispered something to Sammy and they both turned identical hazel eyes on him. Dean wasn’t sure he liked the look in either one of their eyes.

“Maybe,” he said roughly and then cleared his throat. “Maybe I should call Dad.” The sadness that filled Sam’s eyes had Dean stepping closer, this was Sam and he was hurt. “What?”

Shaking his head Sam just looked down. “No Dad.”

“How did you get here?” Dean asked.

“I’m sure that damn Trickster is laughing his ass off. Ha, fucking ha!” Sam said and Sammy who was still between Sam’s legs put his hand up to Sam’s face.

“You remember this,” Sammy, his Sam said to the other one. The other one nodded his longer hair falling into his face in a way that made Dean’s hands itch to brush it out of the way. “Bad things happen and you can’t tell us,” Sammy said and Dean looked up at the other Sam. He hadn’t thought about that. Sam nodded. Dean’s Sam continued, “Because if you do, it could make everything worse.” They shared another one of those looks that had Dean wondering if they had some kind of telepathy.

“Dean,” Sam said and he looked at Dean like he was a fillet mignon. “Shouldn’t you clean the rest of these?” He motioned to his arms and Dean could see a line of clean skin and then dirty where he hadn’t been able to get to.

Dean slowly moved closer, this was just too fucking weird. One Sam was bad enough, what was he going to do with two. Dean’s fingers clenched around the washcloth and he didn’t ask Sam why he couldn’t do it himself. Gently he washed Sam’s arms, working around Sammy who was still between Sam’s legs. Trying unsuccessfully not to think about Sammy being cock high as he moved around behind him, he was surprised when a hand slid over his denim clad hard on.

He could see both of Sam’s hands, that left. . .and his brain just sort of shut down.

“You broke him,” Sam said to Sammy.

“Help me,” Sammy said and fumbled with Dean’s button fly.

“Amateur,” Sam said and Dean felt a larger hand over his buttons and he put his hand down and looked down at both of them. God it was like every fantasy he didn’t know he wanted.

“You sure?” Dean asked Sammy. Talk about fucked up asking his fifteen year old brother if he wanted to have sex with him and, Dean’s eyes flicked up to Sam, an older version of yourself. Does it count as masturbation? Dean wondered before Sammy stood up, right in front of Dean. He still wasn’t as tall as Dean but he was getting there.

Sammy reached up and wrapped his fingers around the back of Dean’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Lips moved gently against one another and Dean automatically opened his mouth and pressed his tongue against Sam’s lips. Sliding inside his mouth Dean tasted Sammy.

“I’ve wanted to do that forever,” Sam, his Sam murmured against his lips and Dean groaned. His pants were shoved down to the floor along with his underwear and Dean’s cock was enveloped in a hot mouth. Both he and Sammy glanced down to watch as Sam sucked Dean’s cock down to the base.

Dean’s hips shot forward and despite his best efforts to stop it, he came, pumping his come into Sam’s mouth. Sammy made a whining noise and Sam tugged on him then they were both on their knees in front of Dean and he felt blood rushing back into his cock. Dean watched as they snowballed his come back and forth between them then Sam was tugging on Dean’s shirt. Sliding down Sam carefully kissed him, almost reverently and Dean found some of his come still on Sam’s tongue.

“Naked, now,” Sam directed them and the tone had Dean complying without thinking. He stopped with his shirt off and pants still around his ankles, trying to kick a shoe off. Sharing a sheepish grin with Sammy who was nearly in the same position, he finished stripping. Looking at Sam Dean felt his cock jump. The guy was huge, not just his cock, though that was impressive too, but just massive in a non-looming kind of way. Dean glanced to see if his Sam was as well endowed as Sam and was pleased to see that he was.

Sam got Dean’s lube from under the couch and sitting down he motioned Dean to come to him. “Sit here.” Sam arraigned Dean’s legs so they were over his. Dean moved closer to Sam so that their cocks could touch, he just barely stopped himself from rutting against Sam.

Sharing a look with Sammy over Dean’s shoulder Sam held the lube out to him. Then Dean felt something cold and wet pushing against his hole. “Sammy,” he said his brother’s name as Sam slid a finger inside him. Dean could picture the look of concentration that he was sure was on Sammy’s face as he moved first one, then two, then three in and out of Dean. When Dean was rocking back on his hand and asking for more Sammy pressed something larger at Dean’s asshole.

“Fuck,” Dean exhaled and Sam pulled him down for a kiss. Both of their cocks were hard and leaking pre-come and Dean felt the hot fluid smear across his stomach. He ran his fingers down Sam’s large chest and flat abs and then he hissed. Sammy was pressing his fingers inside with his cock, stretching his ass wider and it was only then that Dean realized what they wanted to do.

Sammy worked him for a while, both his cock and his fingers inside of Dean. The two Sam’s exchanged another of those looks and then Sammy slid out of him. “Dean, we are going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week. You want that?”

All Dean could do is nod and Sam lifted him up and with Dean’s thighs over his arms he lowered Dean on his cock that Sammy was holding still for him. Dean had been wrong, Sam was bigger than Sammy.

Feeling Sammy kissing up the back of his neck Dean groaned as Sammy licked at the shell of his ear. “Ready, Dean?” Sammy whispered and he managed to gasp out a yes as Sam slid down a little to give Sammy more access.

Then Sammy was pressing in and Dean gasped as his head slipped inside. Dean wanted to move but he was so overwhelmed with everything he found he couldn’t. Sam fucked into him from below while Sammy pushed in from the top and all Dean could do was feel.

“Mine,” Sam said and Dean opened his eyes to look at the older version of his younger brother.

“Mine,” Sammy said as he thrust into Dean and Dean nodded yes to the both of them. Sammy’s thrust got erratic and then he stilled. When he did, Sam thrust up into Dean. Sammy slipped out and moved to sit beside Sam as Sam finished fucking Dean. Sam pushed Dean back, had him sit up, to give Sammy access to him.

Sammy slid his mouth around Dean’s cock and Dean couldn’t take it anymore he came so hard that his vision darkened for a moment.

“You with us, Dean?” Sam said and Dean gave him a half grin.

“Yeah,” he said.

“Good.”

They got dressed and while Dean was sore he was enjoying it. He had been halfway expecting things to be awkward. After all he had just had sex with his brother (brothers? he thought)for the first time, but they weren’t. Dean felt oddly comfortable around both Sam’s and they all had dinner.

Sammy and Sam did the dishes together and Dean sat at the kitchen table, cup of coffee in his hand watching them. It was very interesting watching the two of them communicate. That’s what they did, communicate. They didn’t talk. Half phrases, looks, and touches seem to be enough.

“I’ll be gone tomorrow,” Sam said loud enough for Dean to hear and Dean strained to hear Sam’s response but he couldn’t. “No, before school is out.” Then he glanced at Dean and murmured something to Sammy about later that night.

Sam grabbed a cup of coffee and sat next to Dean. “Pretty weird, huh?”

Dean considered the question. “Probably the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me.”

“Not only you,” Sam said.

“But,” Dean motioned to where Sammy was drying the dishes, “you’ve done this before.”

“Yes and no. I only saw it from his point of view, not the one I have now.” Sam slid his hand across the table and ran his fingers across the back of Dean’s hand where it rested on his cup. Dean had been thinking a lot about Sam’s reaction to him and he could only come to one conclusion.

Later that night after Sam and Sammy had had some alone time before Sammy went to bed. Sam sat next to Dean on the couch and he asked the question that had been floating in his brain.

“Was it a good one?”

“What?” Sam asked.

“My death, was it good? Did I go down fighting?” Dean put his hand on Sam’s arm as he tried to stand up. “I’m not asking for details. But I can tell.”

Sam’s eyes filled with tears. “Yeah, you went down fighting.”

“Good,” Dean said and moved to straddle Sam.

“Dean,” Sam said his name full of longing and Dean leaned in and kissed Sam’s tears away, the salty bitterness harsh on his tongue.

“I’m here, Sammy.” Dean wrapped his arms around Sam in a warm hug. “Hey, I’ve got a question.”

Sam leaned back and looked into Dean’s eyes.

“Do we keep doing this?”

Sam nodded, his throat moving and Dean could tell he was holding back a sob. Dean gave him a big grin and said, “That’s good then.”

Sam just nodded again and Dean leaned in and kissed him slowly. He wanted, he needed to make Sam feel better. Dean nuzzled at Sam’s neck and Sam’s head tilted back giving Dean more access. Dean started to suck on Sam’s neck and he moaned.

“Mark me, Dean.”

Dean got it. When Sam went back to wherever, whenever he came from he would going back to a place where Dean is dead and if he could have marks from Dean it would be like he was alive again. “Are you sure?”

Sam nodded and Dean ran his hands though Sam’s long, messy hair, like he had wanted to earlier. Then he knotted his fingers in the strands and jerked his head sideways and Dean bit the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Dean avoided the scratches but he methodically worked on Sam. Biting and sucking, Dean raised purple hickies all up and down Sam neck. Dean moved so he had access to Sam’s chest and he bit Sam over and over, never hard enough to make him bleed but enough to raise a series of welts across his chest and Dean knew from experience that they would bruise nicely in a couple of days.

Dean rubbed Sam’s erection through his pants and he dropped to his knees and baring his prize, he sucked it down. Licking around the head and lapping up Sam’s pre-come, Dean moved to deep throat Sam who made a surprised noise. Dean popped off of Sam’s cock and looked at him in question.

“When?” Sam didn’t seem to be able to form a complete sentence.

“When did I learn how to give a blow job?” Dean asked and Sam nodded. “Never kiss and tell,” Dean smiled at Sam. He wasn’t about to tell Sam about the many times he had to blow someone in a back alley just so that they had money for food or clothes or school supplies. “Or blow and tell in this case.” Sammy was still his little brother, it didn’t matter if he was older than Dean or not.

“Now did you want some more, or are we going to talk this thing to death?” Dean wrapped his hand around Sam’s erection and Sam made an approving noise and Dean leaned back in. Sam dug his fingers into the couch cushions as Dean sucked him down again. Dean pried one of Sam’s hands off and placed it on his head. When Sam moaned and his fingers slid though Dean’s short hair, he knew he had guessed right.

“Dean,” Sam gave a throaty moan and Dean decided he was going to love it when his Sam’s voice deepened. “Fuck me, please Dean.”

Dean stilled and let Sam’s cock fall out of his mouth. “Huh?”

“Your cock in my ass.”

Dean didn’t think Sam needed to be sarcastic. He looked around and Sam slapped the lube into his hand. Pouring the lube into one hand he ran his fingers through the slick mess. Pressing one finger in, then two, Dean was soon fucking Sam with four of his fingers inside him.

“Damn it Dean, just fuck me,” Sam said and Dean moved to place his cock at Sam’s hole. Dean knew that Sam wasn’t a virgin but damn it must have been a long time as tight as he was.

Pushing in slowly, trying to savor every moment Sam surprised him by wrapping his legs around Dean and pulling him in so hard his balls slapped against Sam. “Fuck me, Dean. Just. . .” Sam pleaded and Dean couldn’t tell him no.

Moving back out he slammed back in, again and again. “S..S..Sam,” Dean’s voice stuttered out Sam’s name.

“Come Dean, I’ve got you,” Sam said quietly and Dean pushed all the way in and came, the warmth of the come surrounding his dick. Sliding out of Sam, Dean collapsed on top of him.

“How much time?” Dean finally asked.

“I’m not sure, but I’ll be here in the morning, so why don’t you sleep.”

Dean let Sam pull a blanket over the both of them. “Love you, Sammy,” Dean murmured as he drifted off to sleep.

“I love you Dean. More than anything, remember that.”

Dean nodded and fell into a comfortable sleep with his head against Sam’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Waking up in the morning alone, Dean got up and padded into the kitchen where he found a note on the table.

 _Dean, Sam,_

 _I’m sorry I lied. I am weak and I knew I would spill out all the things I shouldn’t tell you. Never forget to love one another and Dean. . . I’m sorry. Just, I’m sorry, okay?_

 _Sam_

Dean sat and looked at the table he didn’t even notice when Sammy came in and picked the note up. Dropping it, Sam moved over to Dean, looming above him. When Dean didn’t look up Sam dropped to his knees and looked up into Dean’s face.

Running his hand up and across Dean’s face, Sam finally got Dean to respond. “He’s so lonely. That’s you,” Dean’s breath stuttered. “You are going to be that lonely.”

“But that’s not me now. Dean, me and him talked, a lot actually, considering and he might be lonely but he’s hopeful. He has lots of good memories. Memories that we get to make.” Sam leaned in and kissed Dean, coaxing him to respond.

Dean processed what Sam had said and slid his hands though Sam’s messy hair. He kissed him like he was never going to let him go. If Dean had his way, he never would until death pulled him away from Sam. Dean hoped that Sam had been telling him the truth but even if he wasn’t, Dean had Sam now. Who knew what the truth really was.


End file.
